


Perfectly Awful

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Married Couple, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is a five letter word - which is FAR worse than four...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Addams Family - (1964) - Gomez/Morticia, sleek, passionate

Moritica had never once – in the many years since she’s married Gomez – asked herself why she’s married him. Could anyone else kiss her to such sweet agonies of misery? Introduce a knife to her breast with such candid fervor?

She knew he wanted no other woman to turn the screws on his rack, to electrocute him with careful accuracy, to duel at rapiers with him until they wrestled each other to the ground in a tangle of black and ivory.

No one in the world knows how to make her suffer like Gomez. And were she asked if she wished for mercy to intervene and conclude their miserably happy marriage, she would gasp in horror.

“Mercy?” she muttered. “Oh, what an awful word!”

She would never give him mercy. That was how much she loved him.


End file.
